A Vampire's Snack
by Lil'-Bean-Murderer
Summary: Ruby Rose can't help that her partner has such an alluring neck, especially if the heiress plans on keeping it revealed often. What's a young vampire like herself going to do? Hopefully, nothing that she will regret. (White Rose, Vampire!Ruby AU, One-shot)


**Edit 6/4/16: I inserted a lot of fucking break/horizontal lines because I didn't like the switching of perspectives. Oops.**

 **A/N:** I wrote this a while back to go with my story, "Weiss the Vampire" so I hope I did enough justice with this. This is my first one-shot, fingers-crossed that it's good enough.

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS GOING WITH THE IDEA THAT VAMPIRES HAVE SHARP TEETH TO BITE INTO THE NECK, THEY DO NOT SUCK BLOOD THROUGH THEIR TEETH.

I know that this is a highly debated thing among vampire experts, but I'm just letting everyone know right now that in this one-shot, vampires use their teeth to break skin, and their teeth aren't actually used for the sucking.

Over 4,000 words, enjoy.

* * *

 _There was a thick haze seeping through the window, the moon illuminating the classroom, the only visible object being a desk in front of the glass._

 _Her nails scraped the desk, tracing over the small engravings already in the wood and ignoring the light shavings curling out of her fingernails - the nails she put so much effort into keeping well-manicured._

 _Ruby didn't know where they were, her main focus being the girl in front of her; everything else was a distraction and a blur. She could have been dreaming for all she cared, but she knew she certainly did not want to wake up._

 _The vampire's face nuzzled into the crook of her partner's neck, biting teasingly up to where the head met the neck and kissed softly._

 _The young heiress struggled to keep her hands down on the desk, yet in the end she reached an arm up, trying to touch the creature's head._

 _However, Ruby yanked the hand away, pinning it back on the desk. "No, princess," she muttered, growling in her partner's ear. "I said no touching, remember?"_

 _Weiss shivered and let her arm slacken, but Ruby kept her partner's hand in a vice._

 _With the vampire already being so close to Weiss' neck, she let her canines grow out and was just about to take a bite-_

* * *

 _"Ruby Rose!"_

The sudden shout had Ruby scrambling awake, resulting in unintelligent babbling and her head slamming against the desk; she didn't realize her elbow and palm were the only things holding her up when she fell asleep.

"Whaa?" she dragged groggily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eye, straightening herself up, her gaze locking onto a furious Weiss.

Ruby almost fell over again.

"Weiss! H-hey-" she started, only to be interrupted.

"Don't give me that," Weiss growled, the younger teen flinching at the venom in her partner's voice. "You fell asleep in class _again_!"

Ruby nervously laughed, hoping to calm the heiress' anger. It didn't help that Weiss was completely right, as this was the fourth time today the leader fell asleep in class; the two teens were the only people in the room. The heiress looked as if she had been trying to wake the younger teen up since class ended. "Did I? I had no idea-"

A snarl from Weiss had the younger teen cowering in fear, her eyes trying to look anywhere but the angry, white time bomb in front of her.

"I just-"

" _You just_ what," Weiss said darkly, using the fact that Ruby was still sitting down as an advance to glare down at her. Her partner was always strict as can be when it came to getting schoolwork done, especially when it came to her team, and especially, _especially_ when it came to the leader that skipped two years of necessary teachings.

The younger teen gulped, praying the sudden idea that popped in her head would work.

"I'm just tired," Ruby muttered guiltily as she looked down at her lap, rubbing her hands on her thighs. "I spent all night studying for that test that was rescheduled for tomorrow and I didn't want to disappoint you." She wasn't necessarily lying; the teen did send most of the night reviewing over her notes futilely, since she didn't absorb anything from the lesson.

Putting on her best puppy-dog look, she glanced up at Weiss. "I didn't get any sleep at all," she whimpered pitifully.

If Ruby were to thank Yang for ever teaching her something - besides throwing her in the deep end of the pool to teach her how to swim - it would be to always make it seem like it was someone else's fault.

Facing the consequences of your actions was probably a better idea, but it was a different case when it came to an angry Weiss Schnee.

"Oh," the heiress said plainly, obvious guilt creeping into her voice, making Ruby mentally one-up the air. "I didn't-"

The teen saw her chance and cut her partner off. "It's fine," she feigned a yawn, almost laughing when Weiss held back a yawn of her own, but smiling anyway. "I'm just gonna go back to the dorm and sleep. Maybe study a bit more when I wake up. You'll cover for me in Oobleck's class, right?" She patted the older teen's shoulder before she had a chance to answer and smiled. "Great! Later!"

* * *

Weiss was not finished speaking - she didn't even get to finish her sentence - but her partner was already out the door in a flash of rose petals, the small pieces lingering in the air momentarily before drifting to the floor. Seeing no way out of her small predicament, she sighed.

 _Honestly, overworking herself like that,_ she mused as she left the room for the final class of the day. _She better get a good grade tomorrow, or so help me…_

* * *

Not bothering to turn on the lights of the dorm, Ruby kicked off her boots to the wall and sat down on Weiss' bed. She was breathless, panting raggedly from using her Aura to escape the hallways, away from lingering teachers questioning why a student was not in class.

It was strange for a vampire like her to be so weak to the point where she could not climb up to her own bed, but being food deprived takes a toll on young vampires like herself.

Because, in the end, she was still a delinquent vampire.

Yang was not around to help her catch someone either, making the situation worse. Normally, if they did not catch anyone, the older sibling would allow Ruby to drink from the blonde. Of course, Yang - being the more experienced vampire of the sisterly duo - knew Ruby's difference of a "snack" and a "meal" and would only let Ruby drink up to snack; meals had to be self-caught. Otherwise, Yang claimed, Ruby would become spoiled and too dependent on her.

The teen could always drink Blake's blood and erase her memory, but the Faunus was already "claimed" by Yang (though the blonde always prevents Blake from ever knowing thanks to memory erasing). The older teen would probably knock her canines out if the younger vampire so much as lay a pinky finger on Blake anyway.

But, then there is Weiss.

Weiss was a different problem. Not only did she wear clothes that revealed her neck and collarbone most of the time - leaving a vampire like Yang struggling to keep her urges in check, she did not fall for the older teen's alluring ways and simply brushed her off with a flip of her ivory ponytail.

Every time the older vampire tried anything, even resorting to hypnosis (something the Yang tended to avoid), she was cast away uninterestedly. Once hypnosis did not work, Yang gave up on the heiress altogether.

Just thinking about Weiss forced Ruby to scrape her tongue on her canines, drawing blood to keep her from losing it. She would not - _could not_ \- doubt that she had developed some feelings for the heiress over the months they spent together, each day making the need to bite her partner in the neck all the harder for the teen.

The thought of sinking her teeth into that pretty, pale neck of hers, tasting the thick liquid on her tongue and down her throat, listening to Weiss whimper in her ear-

She forced herself to be slapped in the face and then held her cheeks in her hands, feeling her face burn from the thoughts. Right now wasn't the time to think like that, so she unclasped her cape and leaned forward a little to throw it up onto her bed, settling back down comfortably on the older teen's bed.

Deciding to sleep off the hunger, Ruby rested her head on Weiss' pillow - the heiress will not mind, hopefully - and let her mind drift freely, the blush steadily increasing as she closed her eyes, the dream from before easily sweeping the young leader into a blushing frenzy.

It took longer than expected, but eventually Ruby fell asleep.

* * *

The door opened and closed almost silently, rousing the vampire from her slumber. The lack of food and sleep prevented her from staying in her nap as long as she would have liked, and it felt like she fell asleep only a few minutes ago.

She blinked a few times, noticing the room was still dark, so whoever was in the room with her did not bother to turn the lights on thankfully. The sound of boots being removed and placed near the wall - along with a huff and more boot shuffling - made Ruby freeze.

Something felt... off.

Sniffing the bed sheets quietly to avoid drawing attention to herself, she paled. Her bed was supposed to smell of roses and vanilla, not perfume and lilies and _Weiss_.

* * *

When Weiss entered the room, she was expecting Ruby to be studying like she promised, not still sleeping away.

Normally, she would have felt a little guilty for pushing her leader enough to have her fall asleep in class, but all traces of guilt were wiped away when she saw the younger teen sleeping on her bed.

Of all the things she owned, there were four of Weiss' things you should never touch: her hair, her weapon, her dust, and her _pillow_. The beds were similar enough for her to brush off, but her pillow was where she laid her head, her hair. Ruby might as well just thrown it on the floor, danced on it, and then switched her pillow with Yang's.

Her left eye twitched.

 _She probably wasn't even tired,_ Weiss thought bitterly, her blood beginning to boil. J _ust using that as some ridiculous excuse to sleep! The lazy little…! I can't believe I fell for it too!_

After fixing up her boots - and Ruby's as well because of how carelessly they were put away - she stomped closer to the bed, fuming.

She stood at her bed's edge, arms crossed over her chest, glaring down at her partner. The teen's head was facing towards the wall away from the other bed. Weiss could not see that Ruby's eyes were wide open, though not from fear (even if it played a small factor in as to why).

"Ruby," the white-haired teen whispered harshly, shaking the younger teen's shoulder. She continued, "Ruby! Wake up!"

* * *

Ruby wanted to move, she really did, but she felt stunned; with Weiss' hand on her shoulder, she could hear her partner's pulse increasing steadily in pace as her blood started getting worked up. A small side effect when you are a hungry vampire: your senses heighten to the extremes to make hunting and catching prey easier. Her self-control slipped as she slowly turned to face her partner, her breath hitching at the sight of the heiress.

* * *

Weiss had to take a step back; she didn't think Ruby was awake. Before the red-haired teen could see the older teen's facade slip, though, she righted herself and kept her frown strong.

"Care to explain why you're in my bed?" _Using my pillow,_ she wanted to add but decided against it, not wanting to sound childish.

* * *

However, Ruby did not answer. Rather, she held in her breath, never realizing how stunning her teammate looked. Sure, Weiss was already a sight to behold, but with her eyesight sharpened, she could see down to the fibers of the heiress' clothes - the details of the teen's beautiful scar. She could see Weiss' chest rise and fall a little faster than usual, how soft her hair and skin - and neck especially - appeared to be.

Ruby's uniform suddenly felt very constricting.

"Hey Weiss," the leader muttered quietly as she sat up. The heiress' heartbeat was increasing in volume, anger no longer present on her face. Instead, she looked a little frightened and creeped out, but it was not a look new to Ruby. It was simply a new one on the older teen.

Which only made her crave the heiress more. Their eyes were locked, and the vampire took a chance she never knew she was willing to take. She was hungry.

 _Maybe a spell could work now?_

She sent out a bit of her Aura, almost breaking the stare in surprise when Weiss' soul mingled effortlessly with hers, facing no resistance. The heiress sharply inhaled at the Aura contact, but she did not say anything, making Ruby believe she did not mind.

 _Now... can I do this?_

She waved the teen closer and was on the verge of falling over when the heiress complied wordlessly - though her eyes looked conflicted.

In a flash, Ruby lost her patience, wanting to bring her partner as close to her as possible, grabbing the heiress' arm and pinning her down on the bed under her.

* * *

Weiss' pillow and blankets were still warm from where Ruby slept, and she suddenly felt the younger teen's hips press onto her stomach. The pillow shifted slightly where the teen placed her hands, Weiss' head caged between her partner's arms.

For some reason, the heiress could not move. She wanted to scream and kick and run to the darkest corners of the earth to get as far away from Ruby as possible. Yet, at the same time, she didn't. She was enraptured and, all rational thoughts be damned, her heart froze when the team leader glanced down at her.

* * *

If Ruby had a heartbeat, the organ's dance probably would have punched out of her chest and soared to the sky from the way Weiss looked up at her with unexpected curiosity. The heiress' mouth hung open slightly, only breathing and blinking. It was almost as if she was… waiting.

Ruby could hear it- no, feel it. To her, Weiss' heartbeat shook the room, the epicenter being the older teen herself. And the young vampire was so tantalizingly close, she could feel the warmth coming off of her partner in steady waves.

 _She didn't push me off, that's a good start, right?_

Licking her lips, Ruby whispered, "Where's Yang and Blake?" She silently enjoyed the way the heiress expression held some fear in her eyes.

"They won't be back for a while," she panted, making Ruby's hands clench as she brought her face closer. Weiss moved back, gulping once, unintentionally bringing attention to her perfect neck.

 _Well, almost perfect,_ the vampire thought darkly to herself, _All that's missing are a few marks…_ Oh, how she reveled at the sight of a nice neck; the paler, the better, in her opinion.

"How long's a 'while'?"

"I'm not sur-," Weiss tensed. "Ruby, your eyes are glowing."

"Yeah," Ruby lowered herself to Weiss' left ear, whispering, "they do that sometimes."

Before the vampire had a chance to bite into her partner's neck, the heiress completely stiff in anticipation under Ruby's spell, a loud, metallic screech stopped the younger teen in her tracks. Covering her ears, Ruby hissed as she sat up, hitting her head against the upper bunk before rolling off of Weiss onto the floor. Through the heiress' uniform, a faint light shone through the clothes, flickering like a moth. The light lasted only a few seconds before dissolving back into the clothes.

 _A silver necklace?_ the younger teen thought, watching the light die out. Silver was something that vampires, much like werewolves, avoided. While it was not as life-threatening to a blood-sucker as it was to wolves, they proved to be a handful when casting spells and hypnosis.

Ruby's eyes widened slightly in realization; Yang could never hypnotize the heiress because of the _necklace_.

 _Which means..._ the vampire paled considerably, _Weiss was never under my spell in the first place._

The moment was broken and Ruby was left to up stare at Weiss through the darkness. The young teen was back to her senses - more like far enough away from Weiss to affect them - and felt embarrassed at what she almost did.

At some point after she calmed down, the heiress sat up to look at where Ruby knelt on her knees. There was a blush on Weiss' face, but that was slowly fading, her usual scowl returning to her face. Both of their breathings were heavy, and the vampire removed her hands from her ears to let them fall numbly to the floor as she sat up. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _Maybe now's a good time to erase her memories._

"Well?" Weiss finally said.

Ruby flinched at the sound, then gulped. To think she was so confident before and was now reduced to a scared child who was caught eating sweets before dinner. " 'Well' what?"

With the lights being off, Weiss probably did not see her partner's eye bulge out of her skull when she started stripping out of the uniform's jacket and vest, throwing them carelessly (surprisingly) to the floor; the white undershirt and skirt were left on.

"Aren't you going to finish what you started?" She slipped her hands behind her neck and removed the feared necklace, but she still held it in her left palm.

Ruby quizzically raised an eyebrow as she switched from looking at Weiss' eyes, to the clenched fist, to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Rolling her free hand at the wrist, the heiress whispered, "Well, hurry up!" harshly. Jumping at the sudden request, Ruby swiftly stood up and returned to her position on top of the older teen, nudging herself back into the crook of Weiss' neck.

The vampire gave her canines a quick lick and sunk the sharp teeth into the flesh quickly, partly because she did not want Weiss to change her mind, the heiress whimpering softly and tightening her hold on the vampire's shirt. Ruby felt a bit guilty for putting Weiss through this, knowing from personal experience how much it hurt to have her skin pierced. But _oh, it felt so good_ to be on the other end of the stick.

With the fangs job done, the younger teen quickly pulled them out and took to sucking the newly formed wounds instead, licking them gently to prevent the sores from closing - which was more often than Ruby wanted to admit. One thought hit the vampire almost instantly; the heiress tasted good. _Really good._

She felt her fangs growing out again just from the taste of the heiress, but fought the urge to stab more wounds into Weiss' neck. If the older teen trusted her enough to not lose control, then she will not.

At least, that's what the teen kept telling herself.

"You taste amazing, Weiss," Ruby moaned, hugging the older teen closer to her body. Weiss shivered in response, leaving the vampire wanting her to spasm again. And again.

She licked and sucked at her partner's neck ravenously, probably enjoying the squeaks and labored breaths escaping from Weiss' throat all too much. It did not help that the older teen bucked her hip upwards gently as a sign for the vampire to slow down, to move her lithe form away from the greedy bite, though it only served to make Ruby suck her partner's neck roughly. To Ruby, Weiss moving away only made her feel the need to pursue the prey.

However, Ruby had not realized that Weiss' grip slacked against her back and that she was starting to fall limp in the vampire's arms. The noises were not as loud or frequent as they were before, and it was not until Ruby felt her left shoulder blade burning and the same screeching as before, did she notice.

"Shit!" Ruby cursed as she shot up and covered her ears again, not having time to register Weiss' hands falling off of her back, her body exposed openly like a maiden sacrifice.

It took a moment to recover but - while panicking - Ruby straddled the heiress' hips, hissing at the necklace in her partner's lose grip. It glowed much brighter this time without having clothing to cover it up, but it still made the vampire's squint in bitterness. Batting it towards the wall and enduring the buzz that filled her ears, a slight burning sensation she felt on the back of her hand when it scraped the vile jewelry had her cursing silently again. Ruby quickly got off of Weiss and knelt on the floor next to the bed, her mind thinking of the worst possible outcomes of this experience.

From Weiss never wanting to speak to her again, to the fact that the heiress might not make make it out alive-

"Weiss!" Ruby slapped the teen lightly on the cheek a few times, however, her hand was knocked away weakly, glazed, ice eyes meeting worried silver. The vampire could not help the relieved sigh that escaped her mouth.

"I'm... I'm fine," Weiss muttered, eyes unfocused from the adrenaline and being on the brink of passing out; her neck still had two puncture wounds.

Other than that, she looked tired.

Very, _very_ tired.

Ruby laughed out and ruffled Weiss' hair affectionately, pausing to marvel how soft it felt. That hand was slapped away too.

"Just," Weiss paused to take a breath, "just let me rest," she ended with a sigh.

Not wasting another second, Ruby stood up and removed her partner's slightly-bloodied shirt - Ruby was always a messy eater - and replaced it with one of the younger teen's tank tops, then gently guided the heiress to roll on her right side to keep the pressure off her heart, draping her blanket lightly on the tired teen, patting her shoulders comfortably. It only took a few, slow blinks and a small yawn before the heiress was asleep, her Aura and heartbeat becoming calmer with the nap.

Ruby smiled, knowing she was probably going to get an earful when she woke up, but for now, the vampire stood and picked Weiss' clothes that were abandoned on the floor. Rolling the clothing into the smallest ball she could manage, the leader hid it under Weiss' bed for now, deciding that it could be dealt with later. The vampire had a small, mental debate about whether she should slip into the bed with the older teen, and ended up doing so, even after she told herself it would be a bad idea.

As she snuggled into her partner's chest, the younger teen listened to the heartbeat of her sleeping companion, a heartbeat the vampire lacked, and was asleep almost as instantly as Weiss.

* * *

"Ruby," Weiss whispered. "Ruby, wake up." Gently slapping the vampire's cheek with one hand, the heiress had the other hidden behind her back. "Ruby!"

The teen in question stirred in her sleep, groaning as her muscles protested from the movement - two naps in one day were not good, even for vampires.

"Weiss?" she mumbled groggily. A few blinks later, Ruby slowly sat up, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. "What time is it?" It was probably around eight or nine at night, judging by how dark it looked outside. "Where's Yang and Blake?"

Weiss shook her head, the whipping of her hair drawing Ruby's attention to her partner's clothes.

She was wearing her combat outfit.

Unusual, considering there was not a reason to wear such clothing at night. "That's not important right now." She was still whispering, making the vampire more wary. "What's important is that I got you something to eat."

"Aw, that's great Weiss. What'd you get me?" She twisted her back, sighing then relaxing when there was a chorus of satisfying pops. "Cookies?"

Weiss smiled sweetly, but shook her head again. "Nope." Finally, showing what was in her hand, the Schnee held a plate with a single item on it.

"Garlic bread."

The vampire was off the bed and on the floor in seconds, her will to be tired completely knocked out of her. "Weiss! Keep that away from me!" she panicked, struggling to get out of Weiss' blankets.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Her smile became sinister, crawling over the bed.

Thankfully, she was on the other side, allowing Ruby enough time to wiggle her way out of the sheets and under another teammate's bed - Blake's. The teen would normally have the advantage of seeing in the darkness, but judging on how efficiently Weiss immediately locked eyes with the vampire and blocked any books thrown her way with a glyph, her eyes had already adjusted.

"You're not going to eat this, after all the trouble I went to get it?" She followed Ruby around the bed, walking teasingly slow as the younger teen tried jumping and ducking around the little amount of furniture in the room.

"Weiss, I'm serious!" After making a break for the door, the vampire ended up running into it, finding it to be the only thing separating her between freedom. She tried opening it a few times, but the leader knew she was doomed from the start. It was locked. The lump forming on her head was not helping her concentrate.

Weiss had the upper hand this time.

Deciding to bravely take what she was fated to, Ruby took a deep breath and turned around. However, the facade did not last long and she was reduced to a scared child again with her arms crossed in front of her and her head turned away from the "monster".

Ironic.

"Please don't hurt me," she breathed.

There was the sound of something being placed on a wooden surface and Weiss' boots walking closer. She tensed when she felt her arms being lowered slowly, her Aura mingling with Weiss' slightly. Instead of the burning pain she was expecting from the garlic, however, something warm and slightly damp pressed against her cheek, gone in an instant.

Ruby snapped her eyes open to see Weiss glaring at her.

"Next time, you can just ask instead of rubbing yourself against me like some lowlife pedophile." The vampire did not have time to answer as she stared wildly at the older teen, watching Weiss gently push her out of the way, leaving the leader alone.

"Huh," Ruby grunted. She stood in the dark room, wondering silently to herself how long the lights have been off. "Does that mean I get to do that again?"

* * *

As the teen walked away from her dorm, she blushed when her fingers stroked over where Ruby had bitten. The wound holes closed up thanks to her Aura, but the feeling of her leader sucking and breathing on her neck was still fresh in her memories.

 _"You taste amazing, Weiss."_

 _Weiss reddened. What did I get myself into?_

* * *

A/N: Sigh.

Shout-out to Coolheadluke for BETA'ing this one-shot.


End file.
